


Eggs, Bacon, Sausage

by coolca4t8



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolca4t8/pseuds/coolca4t8
Summary: Mornings with Lena and Brigitte involve loving stares, cute interactions, and friendly banters on who's turn it is to make breakfast that day.





	Eggs, Bacon, Sausage

Lena stirred awake, taking a moment to blink as she stared up at the ceiling. Happiness flooded to her quickly, and she softly rolled on her side, eyes falling on the sleeping form next to her. Gently, her fingers trailed over her cheek and brushed through her brown hair, removing the bangs from in front of her eyes.

It wasn’t a surprise that Brigitte stirred, though knowing her girlfriend, Lena didn’t hesitate to continue the affection. A smile remained as she stared ahead with soft, loving eyes.

“Mmm, good morning, Lena…” Brigitte spoke softly, her eyes falling on the other’s expression. With a giggle, she reached a hand out and pressed a finger to her nose, lightly startling her.

Lena’s shook her head lightly, and let out a small whine, pushing her hand away. “Nooo, love—” she began, but couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping her lips as a blush formed on her cheeks.

“How could I possibly stop with that adorable reaction?” Brigitte replied, giggling again as the blush on Lena’s cheeks seemed to worsen. Even now, she still found herself overwhelmed with love and affection. As though she hadn’t expected to feel such happiness from anyone. And perhaps, she hadn’t.

Their morning begun as always – out of Brigitte and Lena, the former was always lazy in the mornings and the latter refused to get up before the other did. Although they always put the important stuff first, today was the one day where they didn’t have to worry about anything.

_Sunday_.

So, they remained in bed; silence was often present, but Lena had no problem with that. Brigitte occasionally made small talk – “How did you sleep?”, “Any plans for today?”, and so on. As if Lena could have anymore plans then being with Brigitte for as long as possible.

Eventually, however, Lena heard a grumble. And not just any grumble – but her _stomach_ , letting out it’s indication that she had to eat. But of course, food meant cooking, and as much as Lena would do anything for Brigitte… this was something that she wasn’t always keen on.

Unfortunately, Brigitte spoke first. “So, _Lena_ , what’s for breakfast?” she asked cheekily, resting on her side with her elbow propped up on the bed, hand pressed against her cheek.

“Mmm, I don’t know, Brigitte. Why don’t you tell me?” Lena responded, the same level of playfulness returned.

“Something tells me it’s going to be _really_ good. Am I right, Lena?”

“I can’t answer that until I smell it, Brigitte.”

Their banters went back and forth, and it was clear they were both finding it hard to keep their giggles in – Lena bit down on her lip to keep them in and Brigitte turned her head away and lifted a hand to her mouth.

“Alright, alright—” Lena rolled over to face Brigitte, finishing off her last giggle fest before holding out a hand. “Rock, paper, scissors. Loser cooks the breakfast.”

Brigitte blinked, before lowering her eyes, a playful smirk forming as she too held out her hand. “How about… _Eggs, Bacon, Sausage.”_

It took all of Lena’s willpower not to burst into giggles, a small smile playing on her face. “Oh, it’s _on_.”

Together, their fists shook in unison as they stared into each other’s eyes, chanting the odd words which syllables matched with the original words. And made them even hungrier.

“Eggs, Bacon, Sausage!” Tie.

“Eggs, Bacon, Sausage!” _Tie._

“Eggs, Bacon, Sausage!” **_Tie._**

Lena let out a huff and flopped back against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. Brigitte giggled, leaning over her with a smile. “Hey, here’s a thought. Why don’t we both make breakfast – together?”

Lena couldn’t help but blush, covering her face with her hands. She remained silent for a moment, but it didn’t take long to think about it… cooking with Brigitte did sound like fun – and that was the most important thing.

Removing her hands, Lena sat up to press their foreheads together, nodding lightly. “ _I_ think that sounds like a good idea, Brigitte…”

A soft smile formed on her lips, and then came their first kiss for the morning – something that Lena longed for even more then breakfast. And if she could live on it, she could.

But hunger led to rumbling stomachs, and as Lena’s did, Brigitte broke out into laughter. With a flushed face, Lena stumbled off the bed, making her way to the door, feigning annoyance. Not being able to hide her laughter, Brigitte trailed after her, repeating a small apology as they marched their way into the kitchen.


End file.
